Marik vs Kaiba
by XxOneWithDarknessxX
Summary: Marik challenges Seto Kaiba to a duel. The stakes are high: If Kaiba wins he gets The Winged Dragon of Ra, but if Marik wins Kaiba has to share his "years of experience" Though in the Shadow Realm time seems to be ticking backwards!


_**Marik vs Seto Kaiba**_

It was a normal school day; people chattering away about random nonsense. Home-room hadn't started yet and Yugi and Joey were off dueling on the side. Bakura was the only one who notice the tanned stranger in the class. A stranger with a millennium item sticking out of his bag; he looked like a student except for all the gold jewelry he wore. Marik tightened his hand on the duel deck in his pocket as Seto entered the class. 'Finally' he breathed to himself and rose to his feet not quite feeling himself; his millennium item had taken over "Kaiba a word?" He asked no real hesitance there but no one in the class would notice as they rattled on. Seto glowered at Marik "What do you want twerp?" Marik smirked "How about a little duel on the roof top? You win you get a very rare card; one you've only ever dreamed of." Seto sighed "What kind of card do you have that could possibly be worth my time?" Marik pulled out a god card "How about this? Is this card worth your time?" Seto's eyes widened "This is an Egyptian God card they're the rarest card in the world as there is only one of each... How did someone like you manage to get it?" Marik chuckled "A little magic and a duel. Now that I have your attention. If I win you share with me your years of experience. If you win you get this god card. Sound fair?" Seto rolled his eyes "I won't lose. You're on punk." Marik and Seto set off down the hall; stopping at Seto's locker to get his deck and his lucky signature jacket. Marik made a sly remark "You really treasure that jacket don't you Kaiba?" Seto rolled his eyes as he slid his jacket on and pulled his briefcase out "What of it?"

In silence they made their way to the roof; teachers looked at the two but since it was Seto Kaiba no one said a word. When they got to the roof Seto set the briefcase down by where he was going to stand for the duel opened it and tossed Marik a duel disk "Here." He fastened his own to his wrist and inserted his deck. Marik mimicked Seto and in unison they called "Let's duel!" The field set out and Marik smiled "Nice nice. Now let me add a little something here." He pulled the millennium rod out and held it up; purple thunder clouds filled the sky making people inside worried; Seto looked at the clouds more worried about the ones shrouding them blocking their view from anywhere but the game "Welcome Seto to the Shadow Realm." As Seto looked over the new duel area he didn't notice that Marik's 'school uniform' had vanished. And he stood in a black sleeveless shirt a long purple cape and that a golden Egyptian eye had appeared on his forehead. Kaiba "What is this; what have you done?" Marik laughed a cold laugh "I told you Kaiba we're in the Shadow Realm. Everything here is so much more real than you could ever believe." As Marik said that Seto touched the wall closest to him and got a painful shock "This is completely psychotic let me out of here." Marik "So you forfeit?" Kaiba "We're dueling in here? You're insane, a complete nut-case" He finally looked back at him. Marik "So what will it be are we going to chat or duel?" Kaiba looked at the dome once more "Duel!"

They both drew their hands and the playing field appeared before them; Marik called "You take the first turn mister talk a lot" Kaiba glowered and drew setting two cards face down and a card in face down defense, "Your move punk." Marik rolled his eyes and drew his card "Why not ask my name Kaiba, after all it's best you know your competitions name isn't it. I'm Marik. And for my move I'll play this card face down and place this monster in defense mode and end my turn." Seto noticed that as they stood there it was increasingly difficult to concentrate. He decided he needed to end the duel fast. He drew a card and smiled summoning his Blue Eyes to the field "Blue eyes attack that face down card!" He destroyed a grave keeper's cannonholder. "Your move Marik" Marik's smirk grew to an insane demonic look "Ah so you call my name out of fear" He drew his card "Ah perfect; I'll play this card," he set Time Wizard on the field "and use Reborn the Monster to call my cannonholder back. Now that he's back I think I'll use the face down card I set Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards." He drew two cards "I can see you want to end this duel quickly so allow me to speed up the process a bit." Kaiba rolls his eyes "Enough just play!" Marik "As you wish. I sacrifice Gravekeepers Assistant and Gravekeepers Recruiter to the graveyard." The cannon holder sent a blast at Kaiba; this made him stagger back as his life points dropped from 4000 to 2600.

Kaiba looked at the Blue Eyes in front of him wondering why it suddenly looked taller than before; when Marik laughed "Ah so you really are black to the core; Anyway Sending Gravekeepers Recruit to the grave allows me to take a monster with 1500 or less defense from my deck." Kaiba looked down and quickly pulled his pants up; in awe; from losing nearly half his life points he lost nearly half his life... He fastened his belt more tightly though it did no good. He drew his next card having some issues adjusting the duel disk; Though the card he drew caused him to have a flashback; which he had never seen in his life. Though he took it as a sign; which he reluctantly followed "I summon Dragon Warrior Duos; Dragon Warrior annihilate that cannonholder." The Dragon started it's flight toward it's opponent Marik "Tsk, Tsk. I activate my face down card" He lifted and flipped the trap "Waboku. I take no damage this turn." Kaiba laughed "My Dragon Warrior Duos negates that effect." The card was destroyed "And now that you played a trap. My Dragon can not only attack your monster but hit your life points directly."

The cannonholder tried to fight off the dragon but was vanquished anyway. And the dragon flew over hitting Marik with his tail. Marik staggered back though there was no age effect. Marik's life points did drop from 4000 to 2300. Seto got cocky forgetting there was another face down card. "Blue Eyes eliminate that clock!" Marik shook his head "I activate swords of Revealing light; Since it's no trap your winged nuisance can't do anything. And you can't attack for the next three turns. Though by then I'll end you entirely. But then again what can someone with the mind of a pissy child know anyway?" Annoyed Kaiba ended his turn "I AM NOT A CHILD" This caused Marik to laugh "Kid you're half your height you can't even keep your pants off the ground; though thankfully your shirt keeps you covered so I don't feel like a pedophile." Seto was growing flushed with anger and embarrassment "Change me back!"Marik laughed "You're saying that now? Tsk, tsk Kaiba. You'll only change back if you beat me. You agreed to share your years of experience with me if you lose and right now you stand as good a chance of beating me as you do keeping your pants on brat" As Kaiba continued to scream about the psychotic-ness of the terms Marik drew a card "Shut up brat it's my move. So I'll start by playing 'The Shallow Grave.' This allows us both to call one monster from the grave and place it in face down defensive mode. Since you have no monsters in your grave nothing happens for you." Marik pulled a card from the grave and placed it on the field. "I'll also call Helpomer to the field in defense mode." He smirked as if he were a genius and continued "Now. Time Wizard; Time Roulette." The hands on the Time Wizard started spinning backwards and when it stopped it was on the Time Machine. "Marik couldn't help but laugh as Kaiba started to throw a hissy fit about his Blue eyes and Duos Dragon Warrior reverted to being hatchling versions of themselves and his clown became a child. Marik "A group of babies for the kid I think it fits pretty well wouldn't you say?" Kaiba glowered at Marik "You're depriving Blue Eyes of all of it's pride this is foolish-ness! Knock this off right now! And change me back damn it!" Marik laughed "Children shouldn't swear Kaiba. Seems I need to teach you a lesson. To do that I play the card of the last will. Since you sent one of my monsters to the grave I can summon a monster with 1500 or less attack points to the field. So I'll summon Gravekeeper's Priestess to the field." As he did that the cannonholder's attack and defense points jumped 200 points. "With this I'll end my turn. I'll let you wonder what you're going to do, you have 3 monsters but they can't attaack and I have four now. Waiting to annihilate you."

Kaiba laughed as he drew his next card setting it face down "There's no way you can destroy my blue-eyes! I end my turn, damn it change me back!" Marik laughs "There's no way I'm losing to a snot-brained kid." He drew a card "Perfect perfect. I'll use Change of heart to bring your Peten Clown to my side." The clown switched sides laughing at Kaiba which enraged him still more. "Helpomer destroy Duos." Helpomer did a zombie like run over to Dragon Warrior Duos and eliminated him; not before scaring the crap out of kid Kaiba though. Marik laughed as Kaiba's life points dropped another 300 points to 2300 bringing his age down to about six. "MARIK CHANGE ME BACK VIS ISN FUNNIE!" Marik couldn't help but laugh the rough tough scary Kaiba's voice was too adorable. "I end this turn" The second sword vanished "Afters yur next tuwn I will wins! Den you has to change me back Mawik!" Marik was laughing hyterically by this point. Kaiba "THIS ISNT FUNNY DAMNS YOU!" He drew his card trying not to drop his duel disk which was now way to big to hold on his tiny arm. "I lays this cawd face down and I ends my tuwn. Your move Mawik" Marik had tears in his eyes from laughing "Alwight then. I'll make my move so you don't have to hold that heavy duwl disk no mores." Purposely mocking little Kaiba's tone. This made Kaaiba yell "SHUT UPS MAWIK AND PWAY!" Marik laughed "Right right my move brat so shut up. First I sacrifice The Clown, Time Wizard, My two gravekeepers and Helpomer to the grave so that I may call the Winged Dragon of Ra to the field." Kaiba's eyes went wide "YOU CHEATAH THATS AN IWWEAGLE CAWD!" Marik laughs "Only in a tornament with Peagasus. They're quite legal just like your Blue Eyes." The Golden Dragon Dominated the field" Marik laughed "Anything else you want to say kiddo?" Kaiba was yelling all the obsceities he could trying to figure out how to save Blue Eyes only to find he was so distracted by the shiny god card he couldn't remember what he laid face down. Marik yelled "ALL MIGHTY DRAGON OF RA OBLITERATE THAT BLUE EYES!" With a screech the dragon swallowed the baby blue-eyes in one bite ending the duel. Making the shadow realm fade away.

Bakura who was joined by Yugi, was standing at the door watching waiting to see what happened. Where Kaiba stood a little baby sat in Kaiba's clothes pile with only his prized jacket staying on him really. Yugi went to go out but Bakura stopped him to make him wait. Marik extracted his deck from his duel disk and put it away then crossed over taking Kaiba's cards and picking up the screaming infant waved the millennium rod and shrunk Kaiba's jacket down to a reasonable size and fastened it like a diaper. "Thanks Brat for all the years of experience you've shown me" Kaiba tried to grab his deck from Marik, but Marik kept pulling it out of his reach "You want these? You don't need them any more." And he laughed while Kaiba cried "Now what do I do with you? Drop you in a trash can or just leave you here for the class to find you?" Kaiba just cried. Yugi pushed past Bakura to the roof "I don't know who you are; but I challenge you to a duel. If I win you change Kaiba back and return his cards. If you win you can have my millennium puzzle!"


End file.
